sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jason and Nolan Liesay
Jason Liveesay and Nolan Livesay were the American music composers and violinists. He and Nolan did the work on the films including Thru the Moebius Strip, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials abd X-Men: Apocalypse . Background Twin brothers Jason & Nolan Livesay grew up in Southern California and both began studying the violin at age 8. Their music training continued into junior high and high school with an emphasis on composing and arranging. They both attended Azusa Pacific University and UCLA, where they studied violin, composition, conducting, orchestration, and film scoring. Their professional careers began with assisting composer Lee Sanders on THE AMAZING RACE for CBS, opening the door for scoring numerous independent films and movie trailers for every major studio in Hollywood. Jason & Nolan Livesay have continued their careers working together as composers, orchestrators, and conductors for film, television, and musical theatre, including film scores by Alan Silvestri, John Ottman, John Paesano, John Bisharat, J.A.C. Redford, Nathan Lanier, numerous original musicals at LifeHouse Theatre in Redlands, CA, musicals by Jordan Beck & Jonny May and Academy Award-winner Jack Kent Tillar, and concert orchestrations for Broadway composers Jason Robert Brown & Georgia Stitt, and Broadway star Ashley Brown. The twins both hold conducting positions with the Golden State Pops Orchestra, a professional orchestra in Los Angeles dedicated almost entirely to film music. They have premiered their own works and orchestrations with the Cincinnati Pops Orchestra, the Pensacola Symphony Orchestra, the Lake Avenue Chamber Orchestra, the Sonus Quartet, the Golden State Pops Orchestra, the APU Symphony Orchestra, and the Michael Skidgel Singers. Jason & Nolan Livesay both live in Los Angeles with their families. Filmography Film *''The Jesus Film'' (1979, 2012 reissue) (Additional Music / Orchestrators / Conductors) (Score by Nachum Heiman) *''Thru the Moebius Strip'' (2005) (Orchestrators / Conductors) (Score by Nathan Lanier, Peter Breiner, Patrick Copeland and Oliver Lliboutry) *''Unknnown'' (2011) (Orchestrators) (Score by John Ottman and Alexander Rudd) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) (Orchestrators) (Score by John Ottman) *''Non-Stop'' (2014) (Orchestrators) (Score by John Ottman) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) (Additional Arrangements / Orchestratprs) (Score by John Ottman) *''When the Game Stands Tall'' (2014) (Orchestrators) (Score by John Paesano) *''The Maze Runner'' (2014) (Additional Arrangements / Additional Orchestrators) (Score by John Paesano) *''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials '' (2015) (Additional Arrangements / Additional Orchestrators) (Score by John Paesano) *''My All-American'' (2015) (Orchestrators) (Score by John Paesano) *''Almost Christmas '' (2016) (Orchestratprs) (Score by John Paesano) *''X-Men: Apocalypse '' (2016) (Orchestrators) (Score by John Ottman) *''The Nice GIys'' (2016) (Additional Music) (Score by John Ottman and David Buckley) *''The Star'' (2017) (Orchestrators / Conductors) (Score by John Paesano) *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) (Orchestrators / Conductors) (Score by John Paesano) Television *''Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey'' (2014) (Additional Arrangements / Orchestrators) (Score by Alan Silvestri) *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2015-2018 (Orchestrtrators / Additional Music) (Score by John Paesano) *''The Defenders'' (2o18) (Orchestrators / Conductors) (Score by John Paesano) External Links *Official website *Jason Livesay's YouTube Channel *Jason and Nolan Livesay at Myspace Category:Jason and Nolan Liesay Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Male film score composers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:John Paesano Category:Alan Silvestri Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:David Buckley Category:Roger Suen Category:John Ottman